


【Hades/ZagThan】

by Yanluo_ling



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanluo_ling/pseuds/Yanluo_ling
Summary: #hades##zagthan# 之《Than长发失踪记》*冥界小簧文，这文保甜( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)*基于游戏脑补的情节，交代Than头发由长变短的经过*暗灵抹布预警/阿瑞斯xThan情节预警
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	【Hades/ZagThan】

**01**

“Than，所以说你当初为什么会把长发给剪了呢？”

“嗯.....”

面对冥界王子的疑问，塔纳托斯只是默默地将视线移向了扶栏后的冥河中，猩红的河水缓慢流过充满着繁琐石雕的圣殿，紫白色的冥界之花点缀其间。

冥河，似是一切生命的源头，但却让人不禁忆起凡人那对于死亡的无声哀嚎。

没有了鲜血，没有了生命，死亡又将归于何处？

凋零的花瓣融于血色的河水中，塔纳托斯的思绪也渐渐地被其带向了远方。

......

奉着宙斯的意愿塔纳托斯将西西弗斯带往了冥界。

只是，在看到放置在地上的沉重枷锁时，对方却显露出了迟疑。

“我说，死神大人，”西西弗斯指了指地上的锁链，“你们冥界的东西真的靠谱吗，别看我是国王，但我也是有那么几手开锁的技艺。”

西西弗斯嗤笑着，丝毫不把神明看在眼里。

对方的自大和傲慢不禁让塔纳托斯皱起了眉，“这是当然，你若是不信我可以来为你演示一下。”

塔纳托斯将手中的镰刀收起，俯身拿起了地上的枷锁。

他感到意外。

一个受压的人类国王在面临无止尽的惩罚时，没有丝毫的忏悔和悲切，竟还会表露得这般无礼。

“您请。”西西弗斯依靠在一旁的石柱上，一脸好笑地看着他。

对方的挑衅并未让塔纳托斯感到愤怒。只是，

作为死亡的领路人，塔纳托斯向来喜欢用较为柔和的方式来对待这份工作。

最初与凡人的过多交涉给他带来了太多的犹豫和情绪，工作上出现的纰漏引起了哈迪斯的强烈不满。

渐渐地，塔纳托斯褪去了温热而带上了冷酷的面具。他成为了凡人口中那令人闻风丧胆、畏惧的存在。

不苟言语的他将心底的那一份温柔转换为了对于工作的无比认真和专注。

他不愿让对方打破自己一直以来所追寻的凡人与神明间存在的平衡。

或许我应该给他一个应有的警告。

想到这里，塔纳托斯将枷锁贴近了自己的手腕。只听“咔”的一声巨响，锁口自动扣合，并调节为了他手腕的大小。每一次的轻微转动都会使其被锁链上的铁锈与粗糙的印痕用力地划过。

而就在塔纳托斯欲将锁铐打开之时，他忽然感受到锁链的尽头似乎传来了一股强大的威慑力，此刻正迅速地汲取着自己的生命。

过度的剥离让塔纳托斯原本浮空的身体重重地摔落在了岩地上。

“嘶......”

凹凸的地表犹如极寒之地的冰面般凄冷，又如水仙花平原那滚烫的岩浆般炽热。塔纳托斯颤抖着伸出左手想施用剩余的神力把锁链震断，却发现自己根本使不上劲，只能任其将自己吞噬殆尽。

.....

塔纳托斯的神情愈渐迷离，依稀察觉到似乎有一丝冰冷贴近了自己的左手腕。

“咔”的一声巨响在耳畔边回响着，唤醒了他仅存的意识。

“你......”

努力地睁开双眼，望见的是西西弗斯那俯视众生般傲慢的神情。

“没想到令众生胆怯的死神竟会如此好骗，”西西弗斯说完俯下身一把扼住了塔纳托斯的脖颈，“哈哈，你应该很不好受吧，也该让死神本人也亲自尝尝这死亡的滋味究竟是如何。”

“......放...手...”

“这可不行啊死神大人。要给我抬起头来，亲眼看着这场好戏的开演。”

西西弗斯说完用力扯住了塔纳托斯的银发，迫使其弓起身。

“.....”

塔纳托斯环视了下四周，发现不知何时，塔耳塔罗斯的恶灵们竟汇聚到了自己的四周。

这些为非作歹的暗灵们在凡界做尽了坏事穷凶极恶。即便是现在，他们也依旧被残念所驱使着，一步步地靠向自己。

“他就交给你们了。”西西弗斯轻浮地吹了一个口哨，随后两只巨手便分别抓住了塔纳托斯的双臂将其提起。

是碾碎者们。

他们原是凡界的小偷，到了冥界后依旧躲藏在塔耳塔罗斯最为阴暗的深渊中伺机着，并渴望汲取着那些它们所无法拥有和触及的一切。

这时，塔纳托斯注意到了西西弗斯的离去，他使出了残存的力量拼命挣扎着。

岂能让他如此轻易的离开！！

可是，事与愿违。

封锁并不断噬去的神力让原本圣洁的神明此刻沦落为了一个手无缚鸡之力的“凡人”。

歪瓜裂枣的丑陋灵体们遮挡住了眼前的视线，矮胖的身躯不断推挤着塔纳托斯。平日里恶灵们握持着从冥河里捡来的粗陋武器的双手，此刻正在青年身上肆意游走着。

“放肆！你们这些卑鄙可悲的暗灵知道我是谁吗！！我.....”话未说完身前的暴徒残魂便将手中的棍棒一把砸向了叫嚣的死神。

“咳咳咳.....”

浓重的血腥味充斥着鼻腔，塔纳托斯抬起头将血沫啧到了恶灵的身上。

不过这番举措显然是引起了对方的不满。

暴徒们扯住了塔纳托斯的银发，而巫女们则坏笑着施法将一旁冥河中的河水引流至塔纳托斯的头顶随后泼至全身。

原本在塔耳塔罗斯边缘徘徊的骷髅头们也渐渐地游荡至了塔纳托斯的身边，这些贪婪无比的小怪们咬住了那被河水浸湿的贴身布料用力地向外撕扯着，别置在腰侧的佩剑也被其甩向了远处。

塔纳托斯狠狠瞪着这些暗灵们，被枷锁束缚住的双臂因为愤怒而颤抖。他刚想放出几句狠话来警告对方，却被一只巨手捂住了面部。

忽然的黑暗侵蚀了眼前的一切，塔纳托斯感到惊慌不已，而身上的感知细胞也随之变得更为的敏锐。

这时，一股冰冷的液体滴落在了塔纳托斯的臀间。他清楚的感觉到了它好像正在一点一点地渗透进自己的体内，并贪婪地朝更为深处的地方探索。

“...唔！！.......”

塔纳托斯瑟缩着，拼命向前扭动着躯体。

他想逃离这一切，但却被巨手们牢牢地钳住了四肢，使其根本无法动弹。

液体渐渐地在塔纳托斯的体内汇聚，最终意象为了一根粗壮的性器。

圣洁的神明被最为卑劣的恶灵侵犯了。

最可恨的是，他在无力反抗的同时却十分不应该的对其燃起了欲望之火。

那是悔恨，那也是渴望。

每一次的深入都只会催使着火焰愈加的兴盛。

塔纳托斯用力地咬紧着唇瓣不让那该死的魅音泄出。这是他目前仅存的，也是不可舍弃的，那身为神明所独属的尊严。

.....

塔纳托斯感到无比的恶心。

他恶心着这该死的自己。

最终，他选择闭上双眼独自承担并忍受着自己所犯下的错误。

“Zag.....”

心底里默默呼喊着对方的名字。

往昔的相伴似乎成了塔纳托斯所能忆起的生命中那最为美好的画面。

它比钻石还要闪烁，比密酒还要甘甜。

而这一切，都成为了他此刻唯一的救赎。

.....

时间一点一滴地流逝着，塔纳托斯已经筋疲力尽，但那些卑劣的恶灵却依旧不愿放开自己。

悲伤欲绝的情绪从心底泛起，理智的边缘线也随之崩断，只身被黑暗吞噬和亵渎的绝望感让塔纳托斯感到痛苦不堪。

“.....Zag，求求你.....求求你来救救我.....”

泪水最终从眼角渗出，但就在其滴落的瞬间，黑暗中的某处传来了恶灵们的骚动。

几乎就只是那一刹那的间隔，刀剑的清亮响声便从耳畔边划过，紧接着暗灵们凄惨万分的嘶吼声纷纷响起。

顷刻之间，那原本簇拥在身侧和体内的压迫也随之消散。

短暂的滞空过后，塔纳托斯再次地跌落在了岩地上。

是Zag吗？.....

欣喜雀跃的思绪才刚刚展露一角，就被翻涌而上的羞耻之心给淹没殆尽。

塔纳托斯颤抖着，蜷缩着身躯，他不敢睁开双眼，也不愿睁开双眼面对眼前的一切。

要是被他看到了自己此刻的模样......

他应该会因为恶心，而最终选择把自己丢弃在一旁独自离开吧.....

嘶吼声终究还是停止了。

寂静和黑暗包裹着赤裸在地的银发青年。

耳畔边只有凛冽的寒风吹过，以及那愈渐清晰地脚步声。

.....

声音最终停留在了塔纳托斯的身旁。盔甲碰撞发出了轻微的响声，他察觉到对方似乎是蹲下了身。

就在这疑惑的间隙，一个温热的触感抚上了塔纳托斯的脸颊。

对方温柔的抚摸似乎让塔纳托斯渐渐地放下了心中的芥蒂。他颤抖着伸出了手，附上了对方的手背。

指尖的缠绕，脸颊的回蹭。塔纳托斯用着那嘶哑的嗓子喊出了那个心心念念的名字。

“Zag.....”

他睁开了双眼，却惊恐的发现来者并不是对方。

“阿瑞斯。”

塔纳托斯打开了对方的手，取而代之的是冰冷到极致的神情，“怎么会是你.....”

而阿瑞斯却只是笑了笑，他抚摸着掌心残留的血痕，望着塔纳托斯感叹道:“啊，真是一个美丽的灵魂.....”

不等塔纳托斯反应，阿瑞斯便紧接着说道:“你真应该看看自己现在的样子。银色的发丝与冥河的血水交融在了一起，发尖的猩红竟让我忆起了那刀光与血色相措的战场。蜜色的肌肤沾染着洁白的粘液，金色的瞳孔被泪水浸润。塔纳托斯，你的眼神是那般的无措，那般的绝望，又是那般的悲伤。”

赤红的瞳孔上下扫视着，塔纳托斯感觉此刻的自己犹如笼中之物，而对方则是那潜伏在暗处随时都可能扑上前将自己吞噬殆尽的猎食者。

因为，塔纳托斯从对方的眼中读出了欲望。

.....

阿瑞斯站起身用神力解开了塔纳托斯手腕处的枷锁。生锈的锁口由于暗灵们先前大幅度的动作而不断地划过手腕。

伤口处泛着大片的猩红和般般的锈迹，鲜血从腕间滴落。只是稍稍地抬起手，就能清楚地感受到那尖锐的刺痛。

“嘶.....”

塔纳托斯本就虚弱，再加上伤口的撕裂更是让其有些无法忍受。

“塔纳托斯，”阿瑞斯用剑柄挑起了对方的下颚，“你可以选择向我求助。”

塔纳托斯怒瞪着对方，金色的瞳孔中附上了一层血光。

他艰难地抬起手，用手中幻象而成的镰刀困住了阿瑞斯。

“塔纳托斯.....”阿瑞斯收起了利刃，俯下身拉进了和他之间的距离。

“我们又何必这般的针锋相对呢。你要知道，神明都是不朽的存在，而死神的能力对他们是不会有丝毫影响的。你被神明拒绝，被凡人所憎恨。但我对你，却是怀着绝对敬意的。”

阿瑞斯的指尖抚摸过塔纳托斯有些干裂的唇瓣，轻柔地擦拭残余在周围的血迹，随后便收回手指贪婪地舔舐着。

“因为，战争是死亡的帮凶。尽管你或许并不承认，但我们却早已形影不离。你说是吗，塔纳托斯？”

“.....”

幻象出的镰刀因为精神的动摇而消散。颤抖的双手加剧了伤口的撕裂，鲜血滴落在阿瑞斯红色的披风上和其融为了一片。

他无法否认对方说的话。

无声成为了他此刻最后的抵抗。

.....

静默了良久，阿瑞斯伸出手抓住了塔纳托斯的手臂。忽然间，一团纯白色的光球升起漂浮在空中，光球拂过伤口，缓慢地将神力注入塔纳托斯的体内。

.....好温暖。

塔纳托斯闭上了双眼，他已经没有多余的力气与对方纠葛。

疲惫感席卷至全身，最终他倒在了阿瑞斯的怀里。

.....

.....

再度醒来之时，塔纳托斯发现自己正依在冥界圣殿的扶栏上。熟悉的雕纹和身下的绒毛地毯，身旁的石柱上点缀着金色的烛台和暗红色的枝叶。

一切都是那么的熟悉，先前的事好似从未发生过一般。

塔纳托斯抓住扶栏站起身，他在身前那猩红的冥河水中望见了自己的倒影。

一阵微风拂过吹起了银色的发丝，紫白色的花瓣飘落到水面泛起了阵阵涟漪，模糊了水中的影像。

塔纳托斯挥了挥手轻松幻象出了镰刀，脚尖轻轻点地，身体便轻盈地漂浮在了空中。

可是，这是为什么呢，我的神力怎么会.....

记忆出现的断层不禁让塔纳托斯皱起了眉。如今他能忆起的只有那被枷锁束缚住的自己，以及.....

“！！！”

暗灵们侵入的画面再度在脑海中浮现，塔纳托斯向身侧挥舞了几下镰刀，他感到恶心，但同时这也是无法改变的事实。

“Than！！”

就在塔纳托斯即将陷入无止尽的自我厌恶时，一个熟悉的声音唤回了他的思绪。

转过身，映入眼帘的是扎格列欧斯那担心的神情。

他跑到了塔纳托斯的身前关切地询问道:“Than,你还好吗？这些日子你都去哪里了？我到处都找不到你的身影。我在想.....自己先前是不是做错了事让你不高兴了？你该不会是在躲着我吧.....”

一连串的提问让塔纳托斯有些发蒙，他仍然不敢相信Zag此刻就站在他的身前。

难道这只是一个梦境？

这一切都只是命运女神和我开的玩笑吗？

“Than！”扎格列欧斯上前握住了塔纳托斯的手臂，有些担心地看着他，“你在走神。是发生什么事了吗？”

“我....呃....”塔纳托斯别过脸将视线移向了冥河。显然，此刻的他还并没有调整好自己的心态来面对眼前的心中人。

塔纳托斯抽回了自己的双手，他没有勇气站在扎格列欧斯的身前，他不想让对方觉得恶心。他害怕被对方察觉到自己身上的不妥当，他害怕对方最终知晓了发生的事端后会丢下自己独自离开.....

恐惧一步步地侵蚀着心底的信任，塔纳托斯背过身冷漠地说道:“大段时间的空白让工作堆积成山。我先去忙了。”

“不，等一等！！Than！！！Than我.....”

不给扎格列欧斯丝毫的反应，一道幽暗的绿光便包裹住塔纳托斯。

钟声响起，塔纳托斯借由神力传送到了冥界深处一个隐蔽的角落。

这里没有卑劣暗灵们的身影，更像是一座冥河中飘荡的隐秘孤岛般，围绕在塔纳托斯身旁的只有那些紫白色的花朵。

塔纳托斯握紧了手中的镰刀，他感觉自己的唇瓣正在微微地颤抖着。刚刚的冷漠说到底都只是一场拙劣的伪装，此刻这个胆小，害怕的死神才是真实的自己。

塔纳托斯摩挲着扎格列欧斯刚刚握住的地方，不知是不是自己的错觉，那个地方似乎还残存着刚刚触碰后留下的体温。

“Zag.....”塔纳托斯抬起手将脸颊贴了上去，仿佛这就能再度感受到扎格列欧斯的温暖以及他对自己的关心。

.....

只是，那手腕处传来的酸痛最终还是拉回了塔纳托斯的思绪。他收起了手中的镰刀，褪下衣物走进了身前的冥河中。

借由缓缓流过的河水，塔纳托斯不停地，用力地擦洗着。

猩红的河水包裹住塔纳托斯的身躯，顺着手指的引入流向了身体的最深处。可不论他如何的清洗，恶心的粘稠感却似乎依旧清晰地萦绕至全身。

紫白色的花瓣飘落至水面，也沾染在了塔纳托斯的银发上。

河水刺骨，但不知为何却会是这般的熟悉。

取下了花瓣，望着冥河中那与猩红交融在一起的银发，一个旧时的画面不由地在脑海中重现。

.....

“嗯.....”

微微地睁开双眼，只感觉眼前的一切依旧有些眩晕和模糊。借由手臂支撑着，塔纳托斯费力地坐起了身，他努力地定了定神后，这才发觉周围的一切竟会是这般的陌生。低头一看，那原本刺痛的伤口也已经不再泛红并不知被谁给缠绕上了一层绷带。

我这是在哪儿。

“嗯？”

就在塔纳托斯疑惑的时候，忽然间，一小团温热的白色光球飘荡至了塔纳托斯的眼前。小胖球抖动着圆圆的身子，细小的光点轻柔地散落在了他的身上。

塔纳托斯觉得有趣，刚想伸手去触碰这个小可爱的时候，光球却“嗖”地一下就上升到了屋子的最高处。

热源的忽然离开，惹得一阵刺骨的寒意由下至上悄然地侵蚀过全身。

好冷啊......

塔纳托斯蜷缩着身躯，如同凛冬般难忍的极寒和伤口处传来的阵痛且让他颤抖不已。

而当他抬起头时却看见了一个熟悉的身影。

.....

“死神也会同凡人那般觉得寒冷吗？”

阿瑞斯取下了红色的披风披在了塔纳托斯的身上，“想要我帮你吗，Than？”

“！！！”

塔纳托斯惊讶地看着对方。

为何他会知道这个亲昵的称呼，这个只属于他和Zag之间的小秘密。

塔纳托斯咬紧牙关，将身上的披风甩置在了一旁，他伸出手刚想幻象出镰刀却被阿瑞斯一手抓住手腕，一手扼住脖颈，随后死死地按回到了床上。

塔纳托斯挣扎着，想逃离对方的束缚，却只觉得脖颈处的力度更为加大了。轻微的窒息感让塔纳托斯只能张着口借由喘息的间隙把空气吸入，唾液顺着嘴角滴落在了阿瑞斯的手背上。

寒冷和窒息的双重折磨让塔纳托斯有些失了神，不自觉间他的左手抓住了阿瑞斯的手臂。温热的体温对于此刻的他而言是最为紧需的救助。

“阿..瑞斯.....”

“这可不对啊，塔纳托斯。我想，你应该知道该怎么做。”

话音刚落阿瑞斯便狠狠地掐住了塔纳托斯的手腕。尚未愈合的伤口经由如此强大的力道再度地撕裂开来，渗出的鲜血染红了腕上缠绕的绷带。

塔纳托斯第一次清楚地感受到了战争之神带来的压迫。在模糊的意识间，他竟看到了在战场上奋战的凡人们。锋利的武器刺穿过孱弱的躯体，鲜血染红了天际的边缘。战士们的嘶吼，女人和孩童们的啜泣。战场上硝烟四起，塔纳托斯看到了胜者眼中的贪婪，猩红的血迹铺就了他们的道路；他看到了弱者眼中的悲切和恐惧，蜂拥而上战士们撕碎了他们还未道出的忏言.....

如此沉重的思绪混杂在一起压迫着塔纳托斯的神经，他感到悲痛，他感到愤怒，同时他也感受了人间炼狱般的绝望。

“阿..瑞....斯....帮....帮我....”

泪水浸湿了金色的瞳孔，赖以为生的尊严在绝对的力量面前显得是那般的渺小。

自尊与骄傲逐渐地被剥离殆尽。

“求....求你....救....救....”

“塔纳托斯，这还远远不够。”

紧咬着牙关，塔纳托斯在现实与精神的世界双重威逼下，最终还是松了口。

只听闻一句细微到几乎噤声的呼喊破碎地从口中泄出:

“D...addy...”

终于，阿瑞斯满意地松开了双手，他拾起了塔纳托斯的银发亲吻着说道:

“遵命。”

.....

忽然的解脱让塔纳托斯咳嗽了好久。

生理的强烈反应让泪水不禁夺眶而出，唾液也顺着嘴角滴落在了床单上。

此刻的模样实在是难堪得不行。

但更为让他痛苦和唾弃的，终究还是那个妥协且悲切的自己。

.....

就在这时，原本漂浮在屋顶的小光球再次地回到了塔纳托斯的身边。它轻轻地蹭了蹭青年的脸颊像是给予了他一个无声的关切和安慰。

“你应该也觉得我很可悲，很丑陋吧。”

“不，塔纳托斯。恰恰相反，我从未觉得你会是这般的美艳动人。”

塔纳托斯转过身对上了阿瑞斯的目光。

“你到底想做什么.....”

“塔纳托斯，我前来帮你，但这同时也是你的意愿，不是吗？”说完阿瑞斯拿起了对方那几乎齐腰长的银发用其蒙住了对方的双眸。

“你！！”被黑暗再次包裹的塔纳托斯陷入了恐慌。

他扯着自己的银发想解开这个束缚，却不知此时的一切早已被阿瑞斯用神力施下了咒语，用力地拉扯只会让银发缠绕得更紧。

黑暗中伸出的血色利爪牢牢地抓住了塔纳托斯，欲将其拖入深渊的更深处。

下意识间，塔纳托斯拼命地向前挪动着身体，他再度忆起了被那些暗灵们玷污的种种画面。

不过这一切，终是徒劳。

塔纳托斯困在了阿瑞斯布下的黑暗之瞳中。

感知细胞在漆黑魅影中放大了数倍。

阿瑞斯呼出的热气撒在了他的耳畔，低沉的声线犹如一片轻羽般撩拨着他:

“你可以把我想象成他。”

想象成谁？

疑惑并未持续太久，充满磁性的低音便再度响起:“Than.....”

！！！

无尽的寒冷逐渐地蔓延至全身，塔纳托斯伸出双手向四周小心地摸索着。

“Zag.....”塔纳托斯呜咽着嗓音，他真的害怕极了。

此刻的他真切地渴求着，希望自己能在这漆黑的深渊中探寻到一个强大的精神寄托。

忽然间，塔纳托斯只觉得有人拉住了自己的双手。温热的体温透过肌肤的相触一点点地注入体内，它驱散了寒意，犹如初冬升起的暖阳般温暖。是它，使得皮肤下的鲜血开始再度流淌。

塔纳托斯只觉得自己像是终于寻到了命运的丝线般，最终的最终，他释然地笑了。

“Zag，你终于来了.....终于..来了.....”

尽管知道这一切或许只是一场闹剧，但塔纳托斯还是报着一丝的希望。

因为对方的吻竟是那般的情真意切，他甚至已经来不及区分真假。

而当最终察觉时，却发现自己早已无法脱身。

兴许，自己只是借由这一次的冲动来填补心中那份缺失的空虚和道出那句无法说出的话语。

.....

只是为何，

明明是这般的温暖，这般的交融，泪水却还是会不受控制地夺眶而出呢。

.....

记忆的闪回让塔纳托斯一时有些迷茫。

静默着望着冥河的水面，没人知道他究竟在想什么。

忽然，只听闻“哗”的一声，水面上溅起了大片的水花。

塔纳托斯收起神力，闭上了双眼，任由自身一点点地沉入冥河的水底。

『神明也会死去吗？

凡人在临近死亡前见到的神明是我，而身为死神本人的我在面对死亡时又会见到谁呢？

会是他吗？还是.....』

渐渐地，渐渐地，随着喘息的加重和呼吸的困难，塔纳托斯才知晓:

原来死亡并不会带给人真正的解脱，

原来神明也会历经凡人的悲痛欲绝。

.....

而就在这时，塔纳托斯忽然觉得有股强大的力道从身下涌起。而自己，几乎就像是一只落水的小白猫般，“哗”的一下就被人拎回到了岸边。

“咳咳咳.....”

还未查明事情的缘由，接着就只见一把木制长竿拍向了青年的小脑袋。

塔纳托斯回过身，才惊觉原来自己在死亡前见到的神明会是卡戎。

卡戎的眼睛冒着幽暗的紫光，他“....呜啊啊......哈啊啊啊......”地呢喃了几句旁人听不懂的话语。

但塔纳托斯明白，卡戎是在谴责自己的疏职和冲动，以及告诫他死亡带来的后果。

身为死神本人的塔纳托斯是万万没想到，自己竟也会有被他人告知职业道德和修养的一天。

塔纳托斯低着头虚心接受着卡戎的教诲。

忽然，只见一个骷髅手臂悄悄地伸到了自己的眼前，而它的骨节中还攥着一朵纯白色的蔷薇花。

鬼使神差的，塔纳托斯接下了这朵花。他抬起头，这才发觉摆渡人的船只上原来还乘坐着一位头带白纱的骷髅。它的手边放置着一个藤制的花篮，其中盛开的花朵是犹如天使之翼般纯洁的白色蔷薇。

骷髅的下颚上下动了动，它伸出手指了指塔纳托斯的银发又指了指他手中的花朵。

透过泛着涟漪的水面塔纳托斯注意到，在冥河的倒影中原本干瘦的骷髅竟是一位身着白色纱裙的美丽女子。

最后，她朝塔纳托斯挥了挥手，像是在和他道别。

.....

随着船只的渐渐远去，塔纳托斯拿起了自己的银发。

他沉默了良久，也考虑了良久。

最终他用幻象而出的镰刀一刀干脆利落地割下了齐腰长的银发。

——

『白色的蔷薇花象征着对于爱情的憧憬和思念

希望它能让你的旅途不再迷茫

也希望对方可以明白你的心意』

——

女子说过的话语在耳畔边回荡着，塔纳托斯摘下了一片蔷薇花瓣和自己的落发一起挥向了冥河的水面。

纯白的花瓣和银色的发丝一起，融进了血色的冥河中。一同流向了那没有人知道的远方。

而塔纳托斯也将这个不可告人的秘密埋葬在了此处。

一段往事就此割舍，

那是只属于自己的秘密，

那是只有冥河上卖着花儿的美丽女子才会共情的故事。

塔纳托斯就此获得了新生。

.....

“Than，你在想什么呢？”

塔纳托斯将视线移回到了扎格列欧斯身上:“我在想，你那时想必是鼓足了勇气才跑来告诉我，说我还是割短发前更好看吧。”

“所以说，你有没有想过再把头发留起来？”

“没有，这就是我做事的风格。割下之后就不会再回头去看了。”

这时，塔纳托斯注意到，眼前的小王子似乎正在他的衣裳中翻找着什么。

随后，对方便将找到的物品迅速地藏匿于身后。

“嘿,Than。我在想...你还记不记得当初你送给我的那朵花。”

“当然记得，你当时还问我这朵花是从哪里采来的。还笑着对我说.....”

话未说完，塔纳托斯就只见得一朵纯白色的蔷薇花递到了他的眼前。

“还笑着对你说，你看这花朵是不是和你的银发一样好看！”

扎格列欧斯说完冲塔纳托斯眨了眨眼睛，随后轻柔地将蔷薇花插进了对方的发梢。

“Than，不论何时你都如这朵蔷薇花般美丽、坚强，”扎格列欧斯牵起了眼前人的双手，“我想正是从那时起，我的目光就再也无法从你身上移开了。”

“Zag.....”

“血与生命正如死亡和爱，我们从未真正分开过。你说是吗，Than？”

“从未。”

.....

十指的相扣，灵魂的交融。

冥界王子和死神在圣殿众灵的注视下相拥而吻。

————

Zag，

或许是你当时的话语给了我再度活下去的勇气，

又或许是和你一起饮下的密酒让我心生动摇，

谢谢你对于我的陪伴，

谢谢你对于我的救赎。

我爱你。

一如既往，从未改变。

————

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读么么哒~(づ￣ 3￣)づ


End file.
